


Candy Apples, not so sugar sweet

by little_jamie_bean



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poison, Poisoning, Yandere, Yandere Minho, clueless jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_jamie_bean/pseuds/little_jamie_bean
Summary: Jisung is totally clueless what Minho would do for him, including keeping him away from anyone else...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 10





	Candy Apples, not so sugar sweet

He had no idea. 

Minho had been stalking Jisung for many months now, patiently waiting for a time to confess his undying love. Minho had not felt anything prior to this; no happiness, no sadness, no… love. 

He didn’t know what all of this was like.

So when _he_ came in and Minho finally felt something… 

He knew this person was _the one._

Nobody had ever made him feel anything before. 

Not his parents. Not his nonexistent friends. 

He had fallen hopelessly in love with Jisung from the moment he stepped into the same room as him. 

He vowed to himself… To never… Ever… 

_Give him up._

That was his mentality anyway. Never give up something you’d die for. 

It was a popular mentality, but that was only one half of it. 

_If you love it enough, and you are sure it will never ever feel the same, give it up to a place where nobody can get it._

That was… the less popular part. 

_Poor Jisung had no idea._

There he was, happily coming back to Minho one day. He always did. Yet, he always failed to notice just the _difference_ he made in Minho. 

And there he was, announcing that someone had asked him out. 

_How foolish could he be?_

He sat there, on the carpet in front on Minho, obsessing over this boy which he loved so so much. 

_Why couldn’t he feel the same?_

_Why couldn’t he be talking about me?_

_Psh. Who even is this guy? He’s not worth my precious’ time._

Minho got up abruptly. 

Jisung’s concerned ‘What’s wrong?’ went unheard. 

_That bastard… I’ll kill him…_

_How dare he take my Jisung away…_

_I’ll kill him…_

‘Uh… What are you doing?’ 

_Oh, nothing honey, just planning your murder._

Minho waited for Jisung to leave, listening furiously to all the sweet things Jisung had to say about this new person. 

When Jisung left, Minho waited for the elevator to make the soft _ding_ noise, making sure Jisung was gone, before putting his hands down with a loud _slam_ onto the table.

_I was too late._

_I was too lenient._

_I let him wander into another’s arms._

_How could I have let this happen?_

_…_

_I may have let it happen, but it’s up to me to decide if it continues._

Minho went to his room, finding the keys to the mysterious locked drawer that Jisung has begged multiple times to see. 

All, of course, with a firm no as the answer. 

What was inside, you may ask? 

Weapons. 

As Minho explained, ‘Just in case’. 

Drugs, mainly, just in case his dear Jisung needed a little extra constraint. 

Poisons, in case anything gets out of hand. 

Antidotes, for when Jisung needs stricter disciplining and poison is what he needs. 

Knives, for when enemies cross their path. 

Ropes, of course, in case anyone needs kidnapping one day. 

All these just for Jisung, whether very literally for him or for people deemed as threats. 

He took out one of the poisons— Symptomless, and hard to trace. 

_He has no idea._

Minho went outside into the kitchen, making up a delicious-smelling caramel solution. It filled the air with a sugary sweet aroma, terrifically unlike what it was made to do. 

He added a mere four drops of poison to the sweet sauce, more than what he needed. The added poison to it made it seem all the more appealing, almost tempting him to eat a teaspoon right then and there. 

Minho ignored the sweet temptation. He needed to get this treat to Jisung before he could try his creation himself. 

He pierced two apples with skewers before dipping them into the deadly caramel, letting the caramel harden around the apple to give it a nice _crunch_ before dipping them again, aiming for a nice healthy coating around each apple. 

He let each apple dry properly, also putting away his extra caramel, letting the mouthwatering scent dissipate. 

Jisung was in for a sickly sweet surprise.

The next day, Jisung came again. 

_‘I made a candy apple to congratulate you.’_

Jisung sat on the couch, beaming up at Minho who gave him one of the delicious candy apples that he had just made the day before. 

‘That’s nice of you.’ Jisung said, taking the apple and sniffing it. ‘It smells delicious.’ 

‘I’m sure it does.’ Minho told him with a laugh. 

Jisung took a bite of the candy apple. 

He trusted Minho too much… 

Way too much. 

He let Minho rest his head on his shoulders, Minho contently smiling, head clouded by a haze of thoughts. 

_Thump._ Jisung’s hand fell limp on the armrest of the couch, his eyes fluttering shut, his head lolling back onto the back of the couch. A comfortable position, really, to wait for Death to come pick you up. 

Jisung’s breathing and heartbeat slowed, gradually coming to a stop. Minho gently raised the hand which held the candy apple, guiding it to his own mouth and taking a bite of the sweet treat. 

_What a nice way to go._

It was sweet and flavourful, the all-familiar sweet-and-sour apple, along with the crunchy, delicious sugary coating in which Minho added different fall spices to add an extra special flavor to his creation. 

He swallowed his bite of apple, feeling death wash over him like a wave, his eyes blacking out to see nothing, his breathing gradually slowing to a stop, his heartbeat gave a final thump before finally resting. 

_Not so sugar sweet._

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so that was wild


End file.
